Song Drabble Meme
by Darkfire75
Summary: Meh, did this months ago and thought I'd post it for the hell of it. Various pairings and genres.


_**Author's note: **__Yeah so...I saw this on the Hetalia lj comm and decided to try it. It's hard...but also really helpful and fun. Like I mentioned up above, it's a mix of different themes ^__^_

I own none of the characters in these drabbles or the countries in which they are named after (DUH)

**SONG DRABBLE MEME**

**Character(s) or Pairing(s):**

1)America

2) Russia/Belarus

3) Canada/America

4) America

5) Russia/America + England

6) England/America

7) Canada/America

8) France/England

9) Prussia

10) onesided!America/Russia

**Rating:** G to PG-13 at the most…  
**Warnings:** Um…randomness…oh yeah, and they get kinda long on some of these ^^; There's a mix of angst, comedy, and romance  
**Summary:**  
_Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

*****

**(1). Not Listening – Papa Roach (America)**

America hated that England still viewed him as a child. He was grown now and he had the large wealth to prove it. By declaring his independence from the other nation, he had decided to make his own path, to prove what he could do.

He was on top of the world and one of the most powerful nations at that. But he couldn't shake off the loneliness engulfing him day by day.

**(2). Take Me Away – Fefe Dobson (Russia/Belarus)**

She wanted nothing but to be with him. That's all she ever asked. She wanted to run away with him and get married. But Russia avoided her most times except today. He was running; she wasn't sure where, but he had grabbed her hand, and was taking long strides across the snow. Belarus felt herself blush as the image played in her head, as though she were an outsider looking down. Her beloved brother was running away, taking her with him.

She was so happy, she started to cry.

**(3). Money Honey – State of Shock (Canada/America)**

He was broke. He had nothing…but that shouldn't stop Canada from loving him, right? They were still brothers, friends, neighbors…

America wanted to hit himself for the mistakes he had made. He slowly knocked on his brother's door and smiled awkwardly. "H-Hey, Matt. Um…happy birthday."

Canada stared back at him frowning. He merely crossed his arms over his chest and gave his brother a pointed look.

"I'm sorry…I have no money to buy you anything and—"

"I know, Al." He pulled his brother inside roughly and kissed him, not even caring that the American's lips were chapped. He pulled away and brushed dust off the other's nose. "I don't hate you."

"But I'm broke."

Canada sighed and smiled. "Money isn't everything, idiot."

**(4). Me Against The World – Simple Plan (America)**

They didn't think he could make it to the top. They called him things behind his back, saying he was no hero, just a hyperactive teenager with no sense of direction. Well fine. America didn't _need_ their help. He didn't _need_ their acceptance. All he _needed_ was to show the other nations how powerful he was; how wrong their interpretations of him were.

"Gimme your best shot," he sneered at the next world meeting, realizing with a sinking heart that the others had had enough of his foolishness. Forty or so guns were pointed at him and all he could do was laugh and smile. "It's me against you all, huh?"

**(5). All About Us – Tatu (Russia/America + England)**

They could trust each other in many ways because they understood each other so well. Both were superpowers who were becoming a danger to themselves and everyone around them. England wanted them to stop meeting. He said it wasn't safe.

America laughed, calling him a worrying old man. Russia joined in with his laughter, enjoying the jealous and betrayed look on the Englishman's face. "You're going to cause the destruction of us all, you bloody wankers!" England shrieked.

Russia smiled cruelly. "Is that so?" He turned to America. "He thinks we are dangerous."

"Damn straight we are," America grinned. He playfully pointed his gun at England. The older nation's green eyes widened, fear overcoming his angered face. America let out a dry laugh. "What? You scared of me, England?"

"Drop your gun, America…"

"Why? You gonna piss yourself?" He kept laughing, Russia chuckling darkly beside him.

"Oh you are so funny, America!" he cheered, taking a swig of vodka. "Shall I point mine at him also?"

"Nah, he may shit his pants."

"ENOUGH!" England was clenching his fists so tightly they were white. "Separate and imprison them," he ordered, looking behind himself. At once, several other nations stepped forward, carrying their own weapons and making America lower his gun.

"The fuck is this, England?" he snapped. "Separating Russia and me? You gotta be outta your mind."

Russia was silent and watched as the Baltic brothers restrained him, marveling at how strong they now appeared. Little Latvia's fierce expression was enough to make him positively giddy.

"It's you two who are out of your minds," England snarled. "This is for the best of the world." He nodded to the others. "Take them away."

America spat on the carpet. "Best for who?! You fucking need us and you know it! England! Don't do this! England?!"

As he was led away, shouting at the top of his lungs, England picked up his dropped gun and aimed it at Russia. "This never would have happened if he hadn't met you," he whispered.

Russia smiled then. "You blame me for his behavior? That is laughable. You knew he was capable of these things even before he met me, da? Putting the blame all on me is so very…_English_ of you."

Down the hall America heard the sound of a gunshot and the loud thump against the floor. He screamed in his restrainers' hands, shouting and crying for the only other man in the world who understood him.

**(6). Memories – Within Temptation (England/America)**

"I'll be back soon," England said with a smile, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"No!" America cried, clinging to his leg. "You just got here! And I'm lonely…I…I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"America."

The boy looked up with big blue eyes and sniffed. "I don't want you to go…"

"I know, I know…"

"Stay with me, please?"

"I have to go back to my home, America." He started to cry again and England knelt down on one knee and wiped the tears from the other's face. "Stop crying," he ordered. America sniffed and turned his head away with a pout. "I promise I won't be gone that long."

"That's what you _always_ say, England! And then you're gone for weeks!"

He pursed his lips. "This time I _promise_ I will return within a week, maybe less if I can convince my boss to let me."

America looked hopeful. "Y-You mean it?"

"Yes."

The blonde wrapped his tiny arms around the older nation and squeezed. "I'll miss you, England."

England smiled fondly at his little 'brother.' "As will I, America." He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Now be a good boy while I'm gone. I don't want to hear any nonsense when I return."

"Ay, ay, captain," America giggled with a failed salute. When England turned away and boarded his ship, he didn't notice the silent tears running down America's face as he waved goodbye.

**(7). See Who I Am – Within Temptation (Canada/America)**

"Why can't you just try to understand what I'm going through, Al?!" Canada was shouting. "I always have to pick up your messes and I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Aww, don't be like that, Matt," the other said with a wave of his hand. "C'mon and sit down and watch the game with me." He pointed to the stupid football playing on his television. Canada fumed and stomped over to turn it off. "Hey! The guy was just making an awesome touchdown!"

"I don't care if he was making a damn foreplay! You're gonna sit and listen to me for once!"

"Uh…"

"No talking!"

"I didn't say anything!" America wailed, scared of his brother all of a sudden who he remembered WAS a few inches taller than him…and who had a pet polar bear.

"Good," Canada snarled. America made a face and looked around distractedly for a few minutes. "…What now, eh?"

"Drank too much soda, heehee," he giggled, face turning red. "Gotta pee, like, now."

Canada face-palmed. "Make it quick." America bolted from his chair and rushed to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later looking much more relaxed and willing to listen. Hopefully. "Now…I wanna discuss _me_; not _you_.

"You know who I am, right? I'm Canada. I'm not _you_, and I'm nothing like _you_. I don't splurge my money like _you_ do, and I don't attract attention like _you_ do. Part of the reason I'm not _you_. So why the hell are people still mistaking me for _you_, eh?!"

America raised his hand but Canada slapped it back down. "That was a rhetorical question, idiot!"

The other blonde looked like Canada had just kicked his puppy but continued to listen to his brother rant. "Do you see who I am now?!" he finally finished, breathing heavily, with glasses askew, and a red face.

America smiled. "Sure I do. You're my brother, my neighbor to the North! And…the…best part of…North America," he mumbled. "You're also adorable when you cuss."

Canada turned pink and looked away while crossing his arms. "I-I only did that so that you'd finally understand my position."

"Uh-huh, I completely understand now."

"Well good, now we can—" He squeaked when America's strong arms wrapped around his body.

"Have wild sex? 'Cause that's totally what I was thinking," he purred in his brother's ear.

"A-Al…get off…"

"But didn't you want me to 'see' who you are?"

**(8). Inside Of You – Hoobastank (France/England)**

"What do I have to do to get eenside of you?"

England spit his tea all over himself at the sudden unexpected question. "Excuse me, _what_?!" he cried, looking at France with a dumbfounded expression.

"I am curious," he replied seriously. "It does not seem hard for, say, America or hell, even Prussia, but for me? I would like to know."

"I…I…" Really, how could he reply to a question like that? And WHY would France want to get in his pants to begin with? "You're a damn pervert," he finally grumbled, face all red.

France grinned. "_Mon cheri_, you are just realizing thees now?"

"No, you bloody idiot!"

"…So…what do I have to—"

"Shut up!"

**(9). Forever Or Never – Cinema Bizarre (Prussia)**

He knew his time would come. It wasn't something he liked to think long and hard on…but he always knew he'd never live forever. He didn't believe in much except war, which, according to that bastard Austria was the cause of his slow downfall. The collapse of the Berlin Wall was just the icing on the already moldy cake.

"I'm not gonna live forever, West," he once told Germany. His younger brother had tried to deny what he knew would be truth some day. But now that it was happening, there wasn't much either could do.

**(10). Comatose – Skillet (onesided!America/Russia)**

Waking up to birds chirping and the sun shining on his face was what he used to enjoy. Now all he wanted was a large man, cold as ice, to hold him; to love him; to understand him. America wasn't sure when these invasive thoughts about Russia began. A century ago? Who knows? But he would wake up in a cold sweat most nights, dreaming of the Russian's icy fingers on his skin, or the cool metal of his pipe gliding under his chin.

It was an uneasy and arousing feeling. He began to feel as if he _needed_ Russia to make himself feel complete. But that was ridiculous. Why would he _need_ him? Russia was insane; terrifying. He made even the strongest nations feel weak. So then why...?

He turned over on his side and frowned. Then he sat up and went to his drawers to pick out clothes. An empty bed is a lonely bed, America realized as he dressed himself, looking through the mirror at the mattress he wished Russia would join him on someday.


End file.
